All Your Life
by Luckybunny
Summary: S6- Buffy comes back from the dead and Angel comes to help her. Ch 7 Added!! 8 soon!
1. Default Chapter

All Your Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, Joss dose. lucky him.  
Rating: It will have an all around R rating   
Spoilers: S6 and under  
Feedback: Luckybunny@attbi.com  
A/N: No Conner, and Buffy didn't sleep with Spike. This might be considered an A/U. this chapter is short, but if people review it I'll add lots more, your suggestions are welcome  
  
  
Angel knocked on the door. He still had no clue why he was back here. Only Willow had called him a few hours before wanting him to come see Buffy. Only telling him she was okay, but not okay. He had agreed and left almost immediately after.   
  
"Angel." Dawn greeted him.   
  
He smiled. "Hello Dawn. Your getting so tall." He told the 15 year old girl.   
  
"Thanks." She replied, leading him into the house. Willow and Xander were waiting in the living room, with a blond headed girl he vaguely remembered.   
  
"I'm Anya, the ex vengeance demon. We have met a few times." The girl told him.   
  
"Hey Angel, thanks for coming." Willow told him. "Your probably wondering why I called and asked you here."  
Angel nodded his head, but said nothing else.  
  
"Sense Buffy has come back, she has been kind of ... off." Xander told him. "She's okay, but she's not okay. Like She's not happy."   
  
"She came back, and had all these new problems, She has to take care or Dawn, slay vampires and hold down a job."   
Willow told him.  
  
"And she has no one to enjoy sex with." Anya told him.   
  
Oh yeah Angel thought to himself, I remember her.  
  
"Where is Buffy now?" Angel asked.   
  
"She's patrolling with Spike." Dawn told him.   
  
"Spike?" Angel asked.   
  
"Yes, Spike." Dawn told him.   
  
"Are we thinking about the same Spike?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sadly, yes." Xander told him.   
  
"She should be home soon." Willow told him, trying to get off the Spike thing.   
  
"Oh by the way Angel, Buffy doesn't know we called you." Dawn told him. "So try and go with I wanted to come and see you reason."   
  
Angel smiled. "So how long am I visiting?" He asked them.  
  
"A few days, maybe a week if you can. However long you want." Willow told him.   
  
"We just want Buffy to be normal again." Dawn told him.  
  
"Dawnie I'm home are your chores and homework done?" Buffy called from another room.  
  
"Yes Buffy." Dawn yelled back.   
  
Buffy walked into the room "hey whose car is..." She stopped when she saw Angel.   
  
Angel looked at her. She was just as beautiful as she had been when he had last saw her. She wore a pair of low cut jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was a light red now, not the blond he was used to.   
  
"Angel." She whispered. A moment later she was in his arms sobbing.   
  
He tried to calm her, whispering to her and slightly rocking her.   
  
"Dawn, I think its time you get ready for bed, you have school in the moring." Willow told her.   
Dawn nodded and went upstairs.  
  
"Well its time to go Anya." Xander told her getting up and leving before she could protest, she followed him.   
  
"I'm going to my room, night guys." Willow told them folloing Dawn.  
  
Buffy had stopped crying for the most part. "They left us." She told him.   
  
Angel smiled, "how rude." He told her.   
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." She told him looking at his wet shirt.   
  
"Buffy don't be sorry. Its okay" he told her.   
  
"Why are you here?" She asked him.   
  
"I had to see you." He told her.  
  
Buffy started crying again.   
  
"I've missed you so much." She cried into his sholder.  
  
"I've missed you too." He told her, gently sitting them both down on the couch.   
  
"How long are you staying?" She asked him.   
  
"As long as you need me." He told her.   
  
"It might be awhile." She warned him.   
  
"Thats okay. I have all the time in the world."  
  
  
  



	2. I still love you

** All Your Life**  
Rating: R... but this chapter is a no more then a PG-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them all. Not me.   
Feedback: please? Luckybunny@attbi.com  
A/N: No Conner. Also, the one day thing where Angel became human never happened. Sorry this chapter is shorter, its still longer then the last one, and the next one will be even longer ! :) @~  
  
  
Hope you guys like this Chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
**I still love you**  
  
When Angel woke up Buffy was still asleep on him. Some one had draped a light cover over them, and the blinds on the windows were closed. Angel was surprised he had slept all night, and woke up so late. He herd footsteps and looked up to see Dawn.   
  
"Hi." She whispered "i'm just getting ready for school." She told him, looking at Buffy. "I haven't seen her sleep this good... In a long time." Dawn looked up from her sister to Angel. "There is some blood in the refrigerator for you."   
  
"Thanks." Angel told her.   
  
"Well I got hurry or I will be late." She told him, then left to finish getting ready.   
  
Buffy moved slightly in his arms. Her head now resting on his chest like a baby.  
Angel played with her hair, It was just as soft as he had remembered. He continued to play with it, keeping himself busy.   
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked him, having woke up.   
  
"Playing with your hair." He told her, stopping and brushing it behind an ear. "Did I wake you?" He asked her.   
  
"Yes, but it's okay." She told him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I tried not to. You looked so peaceful." He murmured.  
  
She smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower, make yourself at home." She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting up.   
  
Angel nodded and watched her as she left the room. Sighing he got up and retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, and turned it on. He had 15 missed calls and 10 messages. Ignoring the messages he called   
LA. to explain where he was.  
  
He let it ring and left a message telling them that he was fine and in sunny dale, and would call them later. Then he checked and deleted all his messages and death threats from Cordy.   
  
He turned off his phone and put it away just before Buffy walked back into the room. She had changed into a long black skirt, and baby blue tank top. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she had no make-up on.   
  
"I have to go to the Magic Box; do you wanna come or stay here?" She asked him.   
  
"It's day time." He told her, wondering how she could manage to forget that little factor.  
  
"Sewers. Duh." She replied.  
  
"Sure."   
  
She smiled. His dead heart leaped for joy.   
  
"I just have to put make-up on, and fix my hair." She told him. He nodded his head, deciding against telling him she looked just fine with no make-up on, but he thought she would look good with a paper bag on.   
  
"There is some blood in the refrigerator." She told him, leaving out that they kept it for Spike, and hoped he wouldn't ask.   
  
"Dawn offered me some this morning, but I'm fine. Thanks."   
  
"Okay... Well I better finish getting ready." She told him, leaving him alone again. Angel groaned as soon as she had left. She was trying so hard to act normal, as if she was fine, she was good at hiding it from him, but he knew better. Just little things set it off.   
Why didn't she finish getting ready and then ask if he wanted to go. And her eyes. They looked so sad, no spark in them. Just tired and sad And something he couldn't figure out. She was hiding that one from him good. Real good. He knew something was wrong when she ended up in his arms crying, She had barely 3 words out of her mouth before she had started sobbing.   
  
"Are you ready?" Buffy asked him, shaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes." He replied looking up at her. She had pulled her hair up in a pony tail and applied her make-up, and a heavy blanked in her hand. He smiled. "You look great." He told her as she handed him the blanket.   
  
"Thanks." She replied.   
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Hey Buffy." Anya said as she walked into the room. "Where's Angel, he is still Angel. Right." She asked.   
  
"I'm still Angel." Angel said walking into the room.   
  
"I wasn't trying to be rude. Its just who know what you and Buffy did. Not that I'd blame her, I'd have sex with you anytime I could."  
  
"Anya." Buffy warned, her face was as red as an apple.   
  
"Oh. Sorry. But you can't tell me he don't get you horny. That must suck." Anya said no more on the subject as a few older ladies walked into the store.   
  
"I see she hasn't changed much." Angel commented.   
  
"No. But she's learning." Buffy told him.   
  
  
As soon as the two ladies had left she continued.   
  
"I'm sparred Buffy did rape you or something, although they say you can't rape the willing. Or can you.." She was about to continue, but another customer came into the store. Buffy couldn't decide the best way to kill her friend.   
  
Angel just smiled.  
  
This customer looked around for some time before leaving, without buying anything.  
  
"I hate when people waste my time and not give me money." Anya told the two, striating it the books the guy had looked at.   
"Oh, Xander, Willow, Tara and I are going to the Bronze tonight, it's friday tonight so why don't we all go, Dawn to." Anya told them. "It will be fun, We can invite Spike to."   
  
Angel started coughing. Buffy wanted to die. Again.   
  
"So do you wanna come, it will be fun." Anya told them. "You can relax."   
Buffy looked at Angel, not sure if hewanted to go.   
"Sure." Angel said.  
  
"Good."   
  
  
  
"Hey guys." Willow said walking into the shop.  
  
"They agreed to go with us." Anya told her. "And they didn't have sex. He is still Angel."   
  
"Thats good." Willow replied. "Tara will be here soon, and Dawn is coming over after school to do her homework." She told Buffy.   
  
"Why don't you try and get some sleep in the back. There is a pillow and some blankets." Buffy told Angel. He agreed even though he wasn't sleepy. Buffy followed him into the back.  
____________________________________________________  
  
She had left the room before he had fell asleep, but when he woke up she was next to him sleeping. Angel couldn't help it, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, wispering in her ear " I still love you." Then woke her up.  
  
"Buffy get up."  
  
  
  



	3. Bronze

** All Your Life**  
Rating: R...  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them all. Not me.   
Feedback: please? Luckybunny@attbi.com  
A/N: No Conner. Also, the one day thing where Angel became human never happened. um... thats it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I need it  
  
  
**Chapter 3  
Bronze**  
  
  
Angels mouth nearly dropped to the ground when Buffy had came down from changing. She was wearing a pair of low ridding hip hugging jeans and a small white tank top that didn't reach her belly button. Her hair had been piled on her head with ringlets coming down, and her make-up perfect. It was a basic fuck me look, that wasn't too sluty.   
  
"Do I look okay?" She asked him.   
  
Angel just nodded his head dumb-foundly.   
  
"Anya helped me get ready." She confessed. She had a confused look on her face. "Are you sure I look okay?" She asked him again.  
  
He allowed himself to speak. "Yes" he told her. "You look wonderful."   
  
She smiled, her whole face lighting up. "You look great too." She said complementing his black pants and white shirt that was tight in all the right places.  
  
Angel felt himself start to get... happy. It was going to be a very long night.  
  
Anya came down a moment later, followed by Dawn.   
  
Anya had the same fuck me look as Buffy, wearing a pair of red hot pants, and a black halter top. Dawn however was dressed nothing like her sister and friend.   
  
"Can we go now?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah." Anya replied "everyone else is probably waiting for us."   
  
"Yeah." Buffy replied.   
  
"Is Spike coming?" Dawn asked.   
  
Angel looked up from Buffy, to Dawn and back to Buffy. Spike sure plays a big part in there lives now. He thought to himself.   
  
"No." Buffy told her younger sister "he is going to patrol for me tonight." Dawn just nodded a reply, looking a bit down that he wasn't going to make it.  
  
The four of them made there was to the Bronze. It was a short walk, soon they were waiting in line to get in. Both Buffy and Anya had many guys stop and look at them, a few of them making cat calls at them. Buffy moved closer to Angel, trying to avoid being noticed.   
  
'Why did she dress like that if she didn't want the attention.' Angel thought to himself, as she neared him.  
  
A few minutes later they were let in, Buffy and Anya went strait to get drinks, and Dawn and Angel went to find the others.   
After they located them Angel went to help the girls.   
  
"What do you want?" Anya asked Buffy.  
  
"I don't care." Buffy replied "Whatever you get."   
  
"I want two rum and cokes, and a Dr. Pepper." Anya ordered. Anya handed the guy the money, and waited for him to finish getting the drinks ready.   
  
He handed them there drinks. And they left to find there friends.   
  
"Buffy." Angel walked up to them.   
  
"Anget, I would have got you something to drink but I didn't know what you wanted." Buffy told him.  
  
"That's fine." He replied. "What did you get?"   
  
"Ask Anya."   
  
"What did you too get to drink?" Angel asked Anya.  
  
"Rum and coke." She told him.  
  
"Hey Anya, Buffy." Willow greeted her friends. All three of the friends were staring at the two girls.   
  
"Nice outfits." Xander told them. They all sat down and chatted for a bit, Dawn having left to join her own friends, after promising to check in with her sister every half hour.   
  
"I wanna dance." Anya told Xander.  
  
"Me too." Buffy said. She was already a little tipsy from her drink  
  
"Not now An." Xander told her.  
  
"I wanna dance, come on Buffy lets dance." Anya told her friend as a new song came on. Both the girls made there way to the dance floor, with there friends watching them  
  


_Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off_  
Sweat until my clothes come off   
Both girls were getting into the music, dancing together in the way every guy wants to watch girls dance  
  


_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty_  
_It's about time for my arrival_ Almost every guy had there eyes on the two who were facing each other dancing, there body's touching off and on  
Then Anya turned around and they continued dancing like that.  
  


_Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
_A few guys had came up and started dancing with them, but they were ignored. They concentrated   
on each other, Anya had her hands on Buffy's hips, her both there hips swaying with the music.  
They were facing each other again, body's slightly touching.   
  
_Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
  
You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_  
  
_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._  
  
As soon as the song stopped they went back to the table. Angel couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. After they way Buffy acted earlier this was the last thing he expected to see her do.  
  
"Did you two have fun?" Xander asked them.  
  
"Yeah." They both replied.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Always Important

Same as before Applies  
  
Sorry it took so long for Chapter 3 & 4. More soon!! Please R&R  
  
Luckybunny@attbi.com   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
It was after 1 in the morning when they got back from the Bronze. Anya and Buffy had the attention of every guy in there when they danced together. However soon Buffy got out of the mood and her and Angel danced to a few songs.   
  
Buffy wasn't sleepy when they got back, and for obvious reasons nether was Angel, they both bid the others good night.   
  
"What do you wanna do?" Buffy asked him. He gave her a shrug for a reply. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Buffy suggested.   
  
"Okay. What movie?"   
  
"Dunno, you choose, i'm going to go up stairs and wash my hair and change my clothes." She told him.   
  
"Okay. would you like me to make some popcorn for you?"   
  
"Could you please."   
  
"Okay I'll be back soon." She told him, going up stairs and starting the shower.   
  
Angel went back into the living room and looked at the movies she had. After awhile he chose Armageddon a movie they both liked. He pulled it from the shelf and set it on the DVD player, then made his way into the kitchen. He searched around for va few minutes before locating a box of popcorn. He popped the bag into the microwave and pressed start. Then he found a bowl and set it down by the microwave. He herd the water stop, Buffy would be down soon. The microwave beeped and he pored the popped corn into the bowl. The he carried it into the living room.   
  
"All ready?" She asked him. She stood in the door way. Her wet hair was pulled up off her neck, and she wore a pair of matching tank top and pants pajamas.   
  
"Yep." Angel replied, he patted the seat next to him. She smiled and made her way over to him sitting down.  
  
"What movie did you pick?"   
  
"Armageddon."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Do you wanna watch something else?"   
  
"No. Armageddon is fine."  
  
"Okay." Angel got up and put the movie in, then took his seat next to Buffy, who snuggled up to him as soon as he sat down.   
The movie began and she laid her head on his arm.   
  
Some time into the movie Buffy had fallen asleep, even though the movie was far from over Angel wanted to get Buffy in bed. Gently he picked her up trying hard not to wake her.   
  
"Angel, what are you doing?" She asked him sleepily, her eyes half closed.   
  
"Taking you up to your bed." He told her.  
  
"No, please don't." She whimpered. "I wanna stay here with you." She was more awake now, her eyes looking scared.  
  
"Are you sure, wouldn't you sleep better in your own bed?" He asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
Angel sighed, and sat back down on the couch. Buffy snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Angel picked up the blanket that was sitting on the chair next to him and covered them both up.   
  
She sighed continently. "You make me feel so safe." She told him as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you Angel."  
  
Angel was quite for a moment. "I love you too Buffy. Forever."   
  
  
  
He awoke some time later in the night to Buffy whimpering. His shirt was wet from her sweating and sobbing.   
  
"Buffy, baby wake up." He cooed. "Shhhh. It's okay. I'm right here."   
  
"Angel. No. Don't leave." She cried, still sleeping "not again. I can't deal with it again." Tears spilled from her closed eyes, she was still lost in the nightmare, she was griping his shirt with her fists.  
  
"Buffy wake up sweetie." He tried again running his hands up and down her body. She let out another sob, then her head bolted up. She was wide awake now, her eyes still dripping tears.   
  
"Angel." She whispered, she had the look of a frighten deer. Then she fell apart again. She fell into his arms and cried. He just held her whispering her name softly, trying to soothe her.  
  
"You left. You came back and then left like I wasn't important. You didn't care, you just left me again." She sobbed. "You said it was best for both of us. That I belonged here and you belonged in L.A." she told him. "I wasn't important. You didn't care." She wasn't crying anymore, but she was close to going off again.   
  
Angel wasn't sure what to say, well actually he knew what to say, just not how to say it to her. "Buffy." He started out. "You are important to me, I would never leave you." He tried to calm her.  
  
"You left me once." She pointed out.  
  
"Never again." He told her "Not in less its okay with you." He took a deep breath of air he physically didn't need. "I love you so much, I always have. You are allot more important to me then anything else." He told her, then kissed her on the forehead.  
She laid her head on his shoulder, not crying but sniffling every so often. They sat like that for awhile, he just held her.   
  
Angels started to sing softly  
  
"_Let me be the one you call.  
If you jump i'll brake you fall.  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn your not alone_."  
  
"I love you." She whispered, even he could barely hear her. She sat up again, a sickly look came over her face.  
  
"I don't feel to good. My head hurts." She told him.   
  
"Let me change my shirt, then you can get comfy again." He told her. She looked confused until she felt his wet shirt.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered.   
  
He smiled. "Don't be." He felt her shudder and he reached out and felt her own clothes, they were still damp from sweating.  
  
"Do you want to change also?" He asked. She nodded dumbly and let him move her off his lap. He went over to his bag and pulled out a clean shirt for himself, and another for Buffy, then he realized that most likely a pair of pants wouldn't fit her. He handed her his shirt. "I don't think I have a pair of pants that will fit you." He told her. She just nodded. He tuned around to put his shirt on. hearing her moving he guessed she was changing also.   
  
'"Pick out another movie." She told him as he waited. He looked over the movies once more before picking out, a movie called Cruel intentions. "How about this?" He asked and handed her the DVD, with out looking at her.   
  
"Okay." She told him. He switched the movies and pressed play. Buffy sat on the couch, covered up from the waist down. As soon as Angel had sat down she crawled over him laying down on top of him. He was surprised to find out Buffy had took off her pants as well and was just wearing his shirt and a pair of panties. Kissing the top of her head, he held her, watching the movie until they both fell back to sleep.  
  
  
The song used was "Crash and Burn" By Savage Garden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Couch

Chapter 5  
  
This Time   
  
Rating: overall story R- Fanfiction.net  
NC-17 other places.   
This Chapter... pg-13 maybe  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, have nothing. Joss owns all of Buffy and Angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Willow, were going to need a new couch!" Dawn told the red-head girl, walking down the stairs.   
  
"Why Dawnie?" She asked the younger girl. Dawn led her to the living room, walking in Willow gasp at the site.  
  
Angel was laying on the couch, with no shirt on, but pants. Buffy was lying on top of him, the blanket covered her up to her neck, making it impossible to tell if she was wearing a shirt, however it rid up on her leg, telling the two girls she wasn't wearing pants, shorts maybe, but for all they knew she was naked. The pile of Buffys night clothes and Angels shirt kind of sprawled out on the floor didn't help ether.   
  
"Buffy, you and Angel better have not had sex on our couch last night or we are buying a new one!" The teen told her sister.  
Buffy rubbed her face and sat up, revealing she had a shirt on.  
  
"We didn't have sex last night Dawn." Buffy told her sister.  
  
"They can't have sex or Angel will get all grr again." Willow told her. Dawn remembered when Angel had become Angelus. And how he hurt her sister.   
  
"Acutely." Angel began. But he didn't press it. Everyone was looking at him. He could hear Buffys heart rate pick up much more.  
  
"Acutely what?" Buffy asked. Afraid that he would tell her what she so desperately wanted to hear.  
  
"Can't go...Grrr... Not from that anyway. The curse was lifted." He told the three girls. They all just stared at him.  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked, a squeak in her voice. "No more Angelus?"   
  
"Not that way." He told her again "guaranteed by the PTB." The tension between them was very thick now. Willow tried to brake it.   
  
"Buffy what are you doing today?" Willow asked her friend.  
  
"I thought maybe I would go the the mall. You two want to come?" Buffy asked her sister and best friend.   
  
"Sorry Buffy. I have to go to Ally's house to work on a project for school. Its due monday." Dawn told her sister.   
Willow smiled a sheepish smile.  
"I have a date with Tara." She told her.   
  
"Okay. Maybe Anya will want to go." Buffy replied, she sounded disappointed.   
  
"I need to call L.A." Angel suddenly told them. Getting up he grabbed his cell phone and took it into the other room.   
  
  
"Angel Investigations." Cordelia answered the phone.   
  
"Cordy."  
  
"Angel nice to hear from you." She replied . "Are you having fun in Sunnyhell?"   
  
"Buffy needed me." He told her.  
  
"Buffy always needs you." She told him.  
  
"Cordelia."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Has it been busy?" He asked, hoping the answer was no, he didn't want to go back for a few day yet.  
  
"No. Very slow still." She told him, pissed he got a vacation, and not her.  
  
"Cordy, why don't Wes, Gunn, Fred and you pack a few days worth of clothes and come visit. I can put you guys up in a hotel , you guys can have a brake. Im sure Buffy would love to see you."   
  
She thought about it for a minute. "What about the phones?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Transfer them to your cell phone."   
  
"Okay." She told him. "We'll be there by tonight."  
  
Angel hung up the phone and went back into the living room. Dawn and Willow had already left. Buffy was sitting on the couch, painting her toe nails a bright pink.   
  
"Nice colour." He commented.  
  
"I like it." Buffy told him. "I think its pretty." She continued to paint her toes ever so carefully. "I'm going to go to the mall with Anya, I'll bring you some fresh blood back."   
  
"I invited Cordy and the others over for a few days. They can stay in a hotel, but it was unfair of me to leave them like I did." He told her.   
  
"Okay. They are welcome to stay here." She offered. She didn't look to happy, but she didn't say anything. They sat there in the living room not saying anything. Buffy thought back to just a little bit earlier. Angel couldn't lose his soul. She wanted to be happy but she had no clue where they were going, what they were going to do. Angel had promised her he would stay until she told him he could go. When he want to go, she would let him, even thought she never wanted him to leave. She still loved him, like she was 16. She didn't care he had changed, left her, came back and left her again. He had hurt her more then anyone else. But it was okay. She loved him so much still, After Willow had brought her back, everything wasn't right. If Angel left anytime soon she doubted she would be able to pick up the pieces of her.   
  
"I better go get ready. Anya will be here soon." Buffy told him, she turned around at the door way. "Will you be okay by yourself?" She asked him.  
  
"I'll be fine." He told her, he wanted her to have fun. "Go have fun with Anya." He smiled. "I'll still be here when you get back." She smiled and left him alone to his thoughts.   
  
________________________________  
  
"So you two can have sex?" Anya asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah. We could." Buffy replied. They were walking two Victoria's Secret, Anya wanted to hit the big sale they were having.   
  
"You should just boink him." Anya told her "he does have 250 years experience. He has to be good."   
"It's more complicated then that."   
  
"How can it be?"   
  
"Lets say you and Xander broke up, but were still friends or whatever. For some reason you two couldn't have sex. Then all of a sudden you could. Would you want to sleep with him because you could. Or because you both loved each other." Buffy explained. Anya was quite for a minute, thinking about what Buffy had said.  
  
"I understand." She finally told her. They stopped in front of the store. "You should buy that and where it one night with Angel." Anya told Buffy. "Xander likes that kind of stuff." Buffy looked at what her friend was talking about. It was a longer tank top type nightie that was silk, It was very see threw, except at the top it was thicker fabric where her breasts were. It came with a pair of thongs.   
  
"I like the black set." Anya told her.  
  
"I like the white one."   
  
"Lets get them."   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on Buffy. Angel would die again." Her friend convinced her.   
  
"Okay." Buffy replied slowly she really had no idea if Angel would like it, let alone if she would wear it around him. Its not like they were a item. Buffy smiled. She could still tease him.   
  
"We should bye new dresses and go out if his friends are coming up from L.A." Anya told her.   
  
Buffy smiled. "Good Idea Anya."  
  
  
  



	6. ch6 drive me crazy

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. more soon.!!! Tuesday, May 06, 2003 Disclaimer: I own nothing and get no money. :( Rating: this chapter ....maybe a soft R Pairings: B/A, W/T, X/Anya, C/W, F/G A/N: As you may have noticed I know Willow and Tara stutter, but I'm not going to type it out that way it drives my spell checker crazy and when I type it out it looks stupid. So just pretend :) Ch 7  
  
"Drive me crazy"  
  
Someone was going to die. A very painful, long death awaited him.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy screamed. Before she had left to go to the mall she had two hundred dollars in her account, Now she had three thousand two hundred dollars in her account, and Angel was the only one she knew with that amount of money to spare.  
  
Buffy wondered how he wanted to die, a dull stake or a sharp one.  
  
"What's wrong Buffy?" A groggy just woke up Angel asked her.  
  
"Please explain something to me." Buffy started. "I had like $200 in my account when I left, now for some unknown reason $3000 has magically made its was into my account. Want to explain to me how and why?"  
  
Angel just looked at her, then shrugged and gave her a half smile. "Cordy, Wes, Gunn and Fred eat a lot?" was his weak answer.  
  
"Try again."  
  
damn this much fuss over a small amount as 3000. What was she going to do to his when she found out he paid most of her bills and her house payment . Just took a little help from Xander and Giles.  
  
"I eat a lot?"  
  
"Wrong." Buffy replied. She didn't need Angel's money.... She was looking for a job.  
  
Angel knew what would make her forget. He took a few steps closer to her and gave her a small kiss.  
  
She responded. Kissing him back.  
  
"Not going to work." She told him between kisses.  
  
"Probably not, might make my death less painful" he joked, but still eyed the stake on the counter.  
  
She stopped kissing him, and pulled back.  
  
"I don't need your money Angel. I can get a job." She told him.  
  
"You already have a full time job Buffy. You have two of them."  
  
"Well slaying don't pay for shit, and I don't get any help from our father, and when I do I give part of it to Dawn. I do have to keep food in the fringe, people do come over to make sure I can take care of my sister."  
  
"Well now you won't have to worry about it as much."  
  
"I don't need your money." She told him again, she could already feel tears starting in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy. Your not my charity case, you work, you have a hard life. I love you and don't want to see you suffer where it can be helped."  
  
Buffy just looked at him...tears coming to her eyes. 'Not again.' She thought to herself. Angel took her into his arms, letting her cry out her frustrations. Whispering soft words to her, stroking her hair.  
  
"Don't worry about it Buffy." He tried to calm her, but only made her cry harder.  
  
"Hello, anyone home?" Cordys voice rang through the house.  
  
"There here." Buffy told him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
"I'll go take care of them, you go clean up." He told her giving her a kiss on her nose before turning to the front of the house.  
  
Buffy went upstairs and washed her face and reapplied more make-up. After running a brush through her hair she headed back downstairs.  
  
Angel was trying his best to keep them occupied until buffy returned. Hugging both Fred and Cordy, giving them the full story of why he left.  
  
"Willow called." He told them. "After a few weeks Buffy was still having a hard time, and thought I could help."  
  
"Have you helped?" Cordy asked. "Or is this going to be a 'I love you but I can't be with you. because' type thing. You can't say the curse anymore."  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen Cordy." Angel told her.  
  
"How long are you staying?" Asked Fred.  
  
"I don't know, as long as Buffy needs me."  
  
"Well he'll never be coming back to L.A., except when Buffy dies." Cordy told them.  
  
"Cordy." Angel said.  
  
"Hi Guys!" Buffy said as she cheerfully entered the room. She gave both Cordy and Wesley a hug.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gunn." A tall black man told her. "I have herd a lot about you, and so far its all true."  
  
"Hi!" Buffy replied, a slight blush on her face.  
  
"I'm Fred." The other girl told her. "I have herd a lot about you, mostly from Cordy and Wesley."  
  
"Hey." Buffy replied smiling at her.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Cordy asked, wanting to see how everyone else was doing, well at least Xander.  
  
"Xander is helping Anya at the Magic Box, Dawn is over at a friends house, and I don't remember where Willow and Tara are."  
  
"Who's Tara? And Anya?"  
  
"Tara is Willows girlfriend, and Anya is Xander's. You remember that one girl from high school." Buffy told her.  
  
"Oh yeah." Cordy replied. "She was cool, but weird."  
  
"Yeah, that's her the ex-vengeance demon."  
  
"Who will patrol for you?"  
  
"Spike said he would."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"When did he turn good?" She asked.  
  
"He has a chip in his head, he can't hurt humans."  
  
"Oh."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh my god." Gunn laughed. "This is just too good."  
  
"I forgot to put on my lip liner, the world is going to end!" Xander mimicked Cordelia.  
  
Everyone laughed, except Anya, Buffy and Cordelia, who were still putting on makeup and fixing there hair.  
  
"I did not say that." Cordelia replied, as she applied her lipstick.  
  
"No, you said 'Shit I forgot my lip liner' as you dug through your bag" Gunn told her.  
  
"There right Cordy." Angel agreed.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet?" Wesley asked, looking at the three girls.  
  
"I am." Buffy replied, everyone's gaze went to her. She wore a pair of tight lather pants, and a white tank top under a black gossy shirt. Her hair was left down, she had scrunched it up and added some ringlets to it.  
  
"Good." Wesley told her as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Damn." Gunn said under his breath. He always new Buffy was good looking, but he never thought he'd see her like this, she'd stayed back most of the time she was getting ready.  
  
Angel just watched Buffy, this was nothing too new, he'd seen her in stuff like this just the night before and other stuff when she was younger. Her tank top showed just enough cleavage, it didn't look trashy. And the shirt over it gave her more cover, yet showed the same amount. Her shirt almost made it to the tops of her low riding leather pants, but the tank top stopped at her belly button. He gasped slowly back up her body, until he met her gaze, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Close your mouth Angel." Cordy snapped at him, even though it wasn't open. "You two are practically have sex with each other with your eyes."  
  
Buffy turned a bright red, and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Cordy." Angel gave her a warning, as he got up to find Buffy. Walking into the kictieon, she was sitting on the counter drinking a glass of water.  
  
"You look wonderful." He told her giving he a small smile. She didn't say anything, but was watching him.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
She didn't say anything, but gave him a little smile. He walked up in frount of her, Surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and barring her back in the cool skin of his neck. He felt her smile against him as he wrapped his own arms around her.  
  
"I love you." She told him.  
  
"I love you too." He told her. Angel couldn't help but wonder where this was going, where him and Buffy stood. Where they back together, did she want him to stay? He knew he would stay this time, or at least stay with her. He trusted no one else to protect her, and although it was no ones fault she had died, or had came back from heaven. He couldn't leave her again.  
  
"Were all ready." Tara told them as she peeked her head into the room. Buff lifted her head up off of Angel and looked at her friend.  
  
"Okay Tara." Buffy replied as she hopped off the counter into Angels arms, then followed him out of the room. 


	7. 7

Chapter 7  
  
Rating: R  
  
A/N: thanks for the fead back, send more. another update soon!  
  
The Dance We Do  
  
Angel watched Buffy dance from his seat. The night had started much like the night before. After a drink Buffy was loose enough to dance with Anya to the loud techno music. Most of the others just sat and watched the two girls tease the guys. Every once in a while Cordy and Gunn would go off and dance.  
  
Buffy had took off her black shirt after her first dance, claiming to be too hot, and went on dancing with just her tank top, that didn't really bother Angel except the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. She looked so sexy out there dancing. He over herd one guy who she had danced with tell one of his buddies she looked very fuckable. It took all of Angels self control not to kill the basterd.  
  
A few moments later the two girls came back to the table.  
  
"I got 5 guys numbers." She grinned, tossing the small bits of paper on the table as she sat down next to Angel.  
  
"I got 5 too." Anya said setting hers down, as she plopped onto Xanders lap.  
  
Buffy picked up her drink and gulped half of it down. Willow watched her friend with concern.  
  
"Maybe Buffy, you should drink some water, so you don't get dehidrated. "The witch told her, as she handed her the glass of water, taking the other away. Buffy too gulped that down just as fast.  
  
"Wanna dance?" She asked Angel when she was done. They had switched to slower songs now. She wanted him to dance with her.  
  
He didn't answer her, he just got up walked with her over to the dance floor.  
  
Would you dance  
  
if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
and never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
if you saw me cryin'?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Would you tremble  
  
if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
for the one you love?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
  
that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just wanna hold you.  
  
I just wanna hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by your forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
And I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero. When the song was over they went back to the table with the others.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ Buffy had fallen asleep before they had even gotten back. Angel picked her up out of the back seat of the car and carried her into the house. He set her down on the couch, so he could make sure all the doors were locked. Everyone else headed up to bed. When he returned she was still sleeping. He pulled out his bag, to grab something to sleep in when he realised Buffy had nothing to change into. He grabbed out another t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Then he tried to wake Buffy up, with no luck. Angel considered leaving her in that outfit, but the clothes looked binding. Letting out a unneeded breath her started to pull her sandals off, and then her pants. He prayed she was wearing panties.  
  
But his prayers went unanswered. He closed his eyes when her private part was exposed but he had to open them again.  
  
She shaved too.  
  
Angel was reciting every catholic prayer he had ever been taught in his mind As he slid his sweat pants up her body. Carefully trying not to wake her he pulled her tank top up off her head, exposing her breasts, but just as quickly he slipped his shirt over her head. Angel grabbed his own change of clothes went and changed in the bathroom.  
  
After changing Angel wondered if he should sleep on the couch with Buffy, or on the floor, but he didn't have time to decided.  
  
"Angel." Buffy moaned, waking up. She looked at him, and down at herself.  
  
"How did I get into this?" She asked him, thinking 'god I hope I didn't puke or something.'  
  
"I wasn't going to let you sleep in theses clothes" he told her.  
  
"Good, leather pants give me a rash if I sleep in them with no.." She stopped.  
  
"Panties on." He finished for her. She was already blushing in the dark room.  
  
"Yeah." She trailed of becoming quite, just watching him. Nether said anything for a few moments, just sitting there in the almost harsh silence.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up." He finally told her, trying to explain his actions to her.  
  
"It's okay Angel." She told him. "I would have done it to you too." Angel could see the faint smile that played on her lips in the dark.  
  
"Coming to bed?" She asked him as she patted the space on the couch next to her.  
  
"Yeah." He told her. He sat down next to her, Buffy immediately pushed him down and crawled into his ams.  
  
"I love you." Buffy told Angel as she closed her eyes, one of her hands was holding tightly on the his shirt, her face laying on his chest.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
It was noon before Buffy woke up. The house was quite, Angel was still sleeping. She got up carefully, and made her way to the kitction, where she found a note on the table.  
  
Buffy,  
  
Cordy went to visit her parents, Tara and I took Wesley, Gunn and Fred out to show them around. Dawn called to check in. Be back soon  
  
Willow.  
  
Buffy set the note down, and grabbed the mail from the past few days pulling out all the bills. Then she put a CD into the CD player and turned it on, sitting down she started to open her bills and write out checks and singing the the songs.  
  
Angel woke up with no Buffy in site, but herd some music coming from the kitchen. opening the door he say buffy rocking out the the music, writing out checks, not even noticing him  
  
"Something strange has come over me, got me going out of my mind. Never met a guy like you before, you make me special inside. I think I'm in love." She sang aloud. Soon the song changed to a new one.  
  
Some times I have dreams, I picture myself flying, above the clouds height in the sky.  
  
hungering the world with my magic piano. Never being scared but then I realised.  
  
I am supergirl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know who's going to save me.  
  
I am supergirl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know why I feel so alone.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw Angel watching her.  
  
"Angel." She said to get his attention. He look up from the floor and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey. I was wondering where you were." He told her. "I'm used to you being there when I wake up."  
  
"Sorry." Buffy told him as she got up from her spot, and walked over to him. wrapping her arms around him and hugging him, and giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" He asked her, repaying the kiss by kissing the top of her head  
  
"Cordy was visiting her parents, and Tara and Willow took Gunn and Fred to show them around town. Wesley went with them." She told him. "So it's just you and me."  
  
"Really." Angel replied.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Grinning Angel picked her up and carried her to the couch.  
  
"Angel what the Hell are you doing." Buffy wined, as he set her on the couch and sat next to her.  
  
"Were going to talk." He told her. "Or I'll tickel you untel you pee your pants." 


	8. ch8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Rating: R

A/N: I know I updated! Sorry I just get so into one story and Its hard, plus RL comes first and when I'm having a bad day I try not to write so I don't put myself in a fanaticize world. Does that make since?

Feedback: Luckybunny@attbi.com or IM me for AOL/AIM Angel2snuggleu. Please I have no B/A friends. 

It had been a week, and Cordy and the others were now leaving. Buffy was relived. She loved having the company, but just wanted to get things back to normal. Angel was staying. He had told her the other night, if you want me to stay I will. She told him she wanted him to stay, but only if he wanted to. 

He stayed. She knew he would, never questioned it too much. He made her happy.

"Are you ready yet?" He asked her. They were getting ready to patrol, they had been doing it together every night sense they had last went out.

"Yeah, let me go say goodnight to Dawn first." Buffy told him. He nodded and went to wait outside. Buffy went up stairs to find her younger sister, who was getting ready for bed. 

"Why are you going to bed so early?" Buffy asked her sister. 

"I'm not." Dawn replied. "I'm just getting ready early, I want to watch a movie with Willow and Tara." She explained. 

"Remember, bed by 11." Buffy reminded her. 

"I know." Dawn groaned. She started to brush her long hair. "Arn't you and Angel going to patrol?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodnight to you first."

"Because you will be spending most the night making out with him, and won't be home before I have to be in bed." Dawn teased.

"No, we will be patrolling until after you have to be in bed." Buffy corrected her sister. 

"Patroling, making out call it whatever you want, you do the same thing." 

"Dawn." Buffy gave her a warning. 

"All right." 

"Okay I'll see you in the morning." Buffy kissed her sister on the forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." Dawn replied. Buffy shut the door and went downstairs to find Angel. She found him waiting for her outside. 

"Hey." He greeted her when she walked out. She turned to him and smiled. 

"Hey yourself." 

"Ready?" He asked her. 

"I was born ready." 

He smirked. "I know." They were quite after that, walking through the streets and cemetery. It was a quite night, people were indoors and the sky was clear. Finaly Buffy gave up and sat down waiting at a grave. 

"Mr. Hanson died 3 days ago, from blood loss." Buffy told him. Angel just nodded and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her, causing her to react and crawl into his lap. They sat like that for a while, not really talking, but just enjoying the others company. There moment however was deserved, from the rising vamp, who was quickly staked by Buffy before he had even finished rising. 

"About time." Buffy commented. After that they continued to other places vampires liked to hang out. This was forgotten soon though with the need to make out that always infected them when they were out, alone, at night.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

It was late when they finally got home. Buffy got into the shower to wash the layer of vampire dust off her body. During there make out session a group of about 10 vampires decided to interrupt them. They finished them off in no time and then continued to 'patrol'. 

Buffy finished her shower and changed into her new nighty she had bought when she had went shopping with Anya. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Buffy didn't think she was very pretty, she thought she looked kind of run down. She finished with her hair and brushed her teeth.  
She wanted to know what Angel's reaction to her choice of night clothes were. She finished and left the bathroom and went to her room. 

He was reading a book when she walked in. He looked up at her when she came in. 

"H-Hey." He greeted her, raking her eyes up and down her body. She smiled, he liked it. He stuttered, he liked it. 

"Ready for bed?" He crocked, still eyeing her. 

"Uh-huh." Buffy almost purred out. Angel pulled the covers down and got under them. Buffy crawled in next to him, and got comfortable, laying halfway on him. Angel turned the lamp off and wrapped his arms around her. She moved a little more, causing Angel to let out a slight moan. Buffy blushed in the darkness as she realized that she could feel his hardness, and was he hard. Buffys breathing got harder. She could feel him, it had been awhile, she had been younger, 18. She pulled herself up and started to kiss him. Grining her hips into his. He moaned again, between there kisses. 

There kisses became more passionately, Harder and more urgently. Angel ran his hands up and down her back, and then slipped his hands underneath the top, and continued touching her bare skin. As much as they both wanted this, she wasn't ready. Angel stared to calm it down, kissing her with more loving then lusting kisses. He was sure she wasn't the happiest person right now, he too was very aroused but it wasn't the right time yet. 

"Not yet baby." He whispered to her, running his hands though her hair. She whimpered, at his request. They slowed down there kisses until they stooped and Buffy snuggled down in Angels chest to sleep. She could still feel the hardness of his arousal and to control the urge to grind into him. 

"I love you." He told her, kissing her head. He brought his hands up and ran them through her hair, playing with the still damp strands. 

"I love you too." She replied. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Angel knew he was dreaming, as he listened to the voice.

"_He that watches her in the night shall protect her in the light._" He heard but had no idea what was going on. A form appeared in front of him. 

"Hello." He greeted Angel. "Finaly it is time to meet you." He looked human, but was white, almost like a vampire.   
"Why am I here?" Angel asked.

"The Slayer needs you." He told Angel. 

"I'm here with her." Angel replied, if this was all that they were telling him, they were a bit late.

"Yes, you are. But she still needs you. And even though she appears to get stronger, she is still week inside."

"Buffy is strong."

"Yes, but what is coming up for her will be very hard on her."

"What?" 

"Just wait, you will see in time. Just love her." He disappeared a moment later, and the voice from earlier again said. "_He that watches her in the night shall protect her in the light." _Then he woke up. 


End file.
